


Love Shot

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Algo más atrevido, Fluff, Love Shot es una canción de EXO, M/M, Mafia AU, One-Shot, Romance, ShikiRikka, Una historia que me hacía mucha ilusión, por el cumple de shiki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “No importa cuanto deambulara, la respuesta siempre será el amor”¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shiki!





	Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente, mi pequeña historia dedicada a Shiki por su cumpleaños.
> 
> Desde que vi el MV de Love Shot me entraron unas ganas enormes de escribir una historia basada un poco en lo que ahí vi (esto no es exactamente como el vídeo, sólo me dejé llevar por lo que la canción me transmitió) y me lo planteé para el cumpleaños de Shiki. Escribí esto en sólo dos noches y, a pesar de la situación en la que vivo, estoy muy orgullosa con el resultado...
> 
> Espero les agrade, estoy tan emocionada ahora escribiendo esto, y disculpen de antemano los posibles errores. Confieso que me dio bastante trabajo, un ambiente en el que no estoy habituada escribir sumado al poco tiempo que tuve y mi propio estado de ánimo, pero no dejé de ponerle muchísimo esfuerzo. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

**.**

**.**

Los pasos de Shiki eran silenciosos, como una sutil brisa que no perturbaba, con sus caros zapatos encontrándose con la alfombra que se extendía por cada rincón del suelo. El espacio a su alrededor era, en pocas palabras, lujoso… La edificación, entre moderna y de aquella época donde los reyes se alzaban con soberbia, los muebles a juegos de la madera más resistente y elegante, los cuadros de artistas altamente reconocidos a nivel mundial esparcidos en las blancas paredes, la escalera que caía desde arriba como una cascada dorada… Shiki, siendo un miembro de los Takamura, era un _intruso_ en aquella mansión en la había ingresado con total éxito

No se molestó en tomar el barandal dorado de las escaleras, con el único pensamiento de dejar las menos pruebas posibles de su estadía en aquel lugar y terminar pronto con lo que tenía pendiente. A pesar de su apariencia estoica, que iba a juego con su traje oscuro y costoso, por dentro la ansiedad lo quemaba. No se preguntó el cómo, o el por qué, terminó metido en aquel asunto (desde muy joven siempre tuvo claro los distintos _movimientos_ de su familia) y de cierta forma había cierta energía que lo empujaba a ir más allá.

Los pasillos estaban sospechosamente desolados, ni siquiera un alma transitaba por estos, y Shiki mantuvo todos sus sentidos en alerta, como le habían enseñado desde pequeño. Fue dejando atrás varias puertas de caoba, la mansión era realmente enorme, y a pesar de su mal sentido de orientación (que lo había llevado a cometer algunos errores en el pasado) Shiki estaba completamente seguro hacia donde se dirigía… Y al final del pasillo, una puerta doble y de castaño oscuro que se alzaba fuerte y glamorosa lo recibió. Dando una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos por un segundo, Shiki se atrevió a tomar la manilla abriéndose paso al interior.

La habitación era, como el resto de la mansión, amplia y llena de lujos. La iluminación era tenue, tentadora, y el aroma del vino tinto lo rodeó al instante haciéndolo sentir mareado.

-Bienvenido, Takamura Shiki.-

Ante la voz dócil que lo saludaba, con cierta amabilidad disfrazada de soberbia, Shiki tomó en un audaz movimiento el arma que llevaba consigo y apuntó hacia su derecha, donde un rostro bastante conocido para él imitaba su acción, quien le dedicaba una intensa mirada que no lo hizo vacilar. Ninguno de los dos articuló palabra por un rato corto, manteniéndose en la misma posición, hasta que la mirada del contrario se suavizó dejando salir una risita.

- _Oh_ , ¿Qué clase de modales tengo? Ven, siéntate.-

Aun cuando el arma hacia él fue retirada, dejándolo libre y al otro indefenso, Shiki no se movió. Al muchacho no le importó y le dio la espalda tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino y andando hasta el sofá de terciopelo rojizo de más allá. Cuando el ambiente se hubo relajado un poco, Shiki tumbó sus barreras (sin dejar de mantenerse alerta) y siguió la invitación que se le fue dada desplazándose al sofá donde era esperado con paciencia.

Sentado a un lado de aquel agraciado hombre de cabellos rosas, tan cerca, Shiki reparó en su vestimenta formal y refinada, incluso llevaba encima un abrigo de pelaje y su cabello, siempre bien peinado, estaba recogido hacia un lado con un trío de trenzas pequeñas. Al parecer, todo el trabajo que se tomó Shiki para llegar pasando desapercibido fue en vano… Pues su visita había sido aguardada y preparada personalmente por el mismísimo Sera Rikka. _Que honor_.

-¿Un trago?- le ofreció de su propia copa, ya por la mitad de su contenido oscuro, sonriéndole con simpatía.

 _“No bebo vino”_ las palabras vibraron en su mente, una y otra vez, otorgándole a Shiki un ligero _deja-vu_.  Sin embargo, aceptó en silencio recibiendo la copa y dando un sorbo. El sabor ya era familiar para él, recordándole que él sólo bebía vino junto a esa persona que estaba a su lado, quien había logrado persuadirlo de una manera increíble y no simplemente en su hábito con el alcohol.

Teniendo suficiente de la bebida, pudo identificar el vino como uno de los más emblemáticos de toda Francia, Shiki entregó la copa a su dueño original. Ambas manos se encontraron nuevamente en una sutil caricia que duró un poco más y Shiki aprovechó la oportunidad de entregar aquel reloj de bolsillo que reposaba en su mano desde su llegada, una de las razones que lo llevó a realizar aquel viaje arriesgado, dependiendo del punto de vista cabe destacar.

Rikka se concentró en el objeto ahora en su mano, olvidándose momentáneamente de su bebida, y luego se fijó en Shiki. Al principio hubo extrañeza, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una mirada intensa llena de deleite… Shiki, con sólo verlo, se sintió extremadamente satisfecho.

-Buen trabajo… _Amado mío_.-

Aquel susurro cargado de orgullo, de gozo y de ese amor del que Shiki estaba ya acostumbrado porque lo aceptó, lo recibió, sin problemas lo sacudió por dentro. Entonces, todo tuvo mejor sentido para él… El porqué estaba ahí, el porqué de cada una de sus acciones, el porqué de aquella _traición_ que significaba hacia su propia familia (de la que nunca se sintió parte) por amor, por decisión propia, por dejarse guiar por lo que sentía con tanta fuerza. Y no pudo sino dibujar una sonrisa miniatura en su rostro, relajando su expresión acostumbrada a la rudeza, producto de aquella ola de calidez que refrescaba su corazón con sólo ver a Rikka. Estaba del lado Rikka en todo ese asunto tan complicado en el que ambos nacieron sin haberlo decidido, así lo juró en aquel entonces cuando su alianza nació (convirtiéndose en algo más poco después) y trabajar juntos le hacía llevar su día a día con mayor calma y disfrute.

Shiki se mantuvo en silencio, presenciando al contrario detallar el reloj en sus manos, aquella pieza crucial de cierta familia poderosa que los amenazaba con hacerles daño y que ahora era su boleto a no sólo quitárselos de encima sino de retirarlos del camino. Era un asunto más complejo del que Shiki manejaba, pero ahí no iba a meterse.

-Te mereces una recompensa…-

Esta vez, Rikka dejó a un lado el objeto y se concentró en Shiki quien no había dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento. Y la distancia se fue reduciendo, llamándose mutuamente haciendo uso de aquella conexión que los ató desde el principio, y esta vez sus miradas decían tanto que las palabras quedaban cortas… El deseo era más fuerte que cualquiera otra cosa.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te consentí, Shiki?- y dicho esto, no hubo más distancia entre los dos.

Besar a Rikka era, para Shiki, un verdadero arte. Que necesita práctica, constancia, dedicación, compromiso, cariño y que te genera una satisfacción inexplicable cuando lo dominas y obtienes resultados provechosos. Por supuesto, no se trataba de algo tan complicado cuando simplemente le hacía feliz, enamorado y amado, debido a aquel contacto de dos que llenaba sus corazones de una calidez acogedora que poco a poco encendía cada parte de sus cuerpos, la mismísima pasión emergiendo.

La falta de aire los llevó a separarse por un instante y Shiki actuó según sus instintos. Alzó a Rikka en brazos en un rápido movimiento, del que ya estaba habituado, y este se abrazó a su cuello capturando sus labios una vez más. Shiki conocía el camino, aun cuando estaba tan ocupado con aquel beso que se volvía cada vez más profundo, y en pocos instantes estuvo en su destino, dejando a Rikka con delicadeza sobre la superficie suave.

Shiki se mantuvo cerca, con sus brazos rodeando aún el cuerpo del más delgado, y las manos de Rikka viajaron ahora hacia sus hirvientes mejillas generándole una sensación sanadora. Luego, Rikka deslizó sus pulgares hasta sus labios, bridándole suaves caricias y un cosquilleo placentero. Y presenciar aquella mirada rosa, cristalina y tan llena de emociones, que le hacía perder la cabeza acompañada de su rostro enrojecido, maravillado, lograba que su corazón (de por sí ya acelerado) aleteara con más fuerza…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Shiki pudo tener a Rikka de esa forma? Sólo para él, sólo ellos dos en aquel espacio que se convirtió en suyo y protegidos en su burbuja de amor que se fortalecía con cada gesto y con palabras dichas y otras que no eran necesarias decir… Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, no cuando finalmente tenía a Rikka en sus brazos, donde encajaba a la perfección, y a su vez estaba Shiki a su completa merced…

Y no se hicieron esperar más.

.

.

Fue en su cumpleaños cuando familiares mayores a él, que básicamente lo ordenaban sólo por tener unos pocos años más, le asignaron una _tarea sencilla_ en consideración por su día. A Shiki no le importó, menos la intención de burla de sus familiares, y se encaminó a su trabajo sin alguna queja. Nunca fue alguien que celebrara con euforia su cumpleaños, ni siquiera era fanático del pastel, así que para él no había diferencia si trabajaba o no. Además, según la información que recibió, estaba curioso también…

La familia Sera, una _asociación_ pequeña proveniente de Francia, había perdido a su líder de una forma misteriosa y ahora las riendas eran tomadas por muchacho joven que, según las malas lenguas, estaba poco capacitado para tal responsabilidad. A nadie le importaba, en ese mundo cada quien estaba sumergido en sus propios intereses, y donde veían a un joven inexperto captaban una oportunidad de aprovecharse de ello. La familia Sera estaba pasando por una situación difícil, viéndose débil ante los ojos de múltiples depredadores, y más de uno estaba listo para atacar… Como era el caso de Shiki en nombre de su propia familia.

_“Los franceses son fáciles y no te tomará mucho tiempo, con ayuda de tus habilidades, poner a esa desafortunada familia en las manos de los Takamura”_

Cuando Shiki ingresó al salón amplio y bien decorado, siendo uno más del montón quienes vestían trajes absurdamente costosos y expresiones falsas, las palabras de sus familiares se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sí, era consciente de sus destrezas (a pesar de no tener un alto cargo en su familia él era reconocido por sus hazañas) pero un presentimiento incierto lo sacudida desde muy en el fondo… Que se agudizó al cruzarse con aquel líder que estaba prácticamente persiguiendo. Este era joven como se lo informaron, tal vez uno o dos años menor que él, y muy bien parecido; un rostro bonito e incluso delicado, una cabellera brillante y sedosa, una silueta delgada y visiblemente frágil… Sin embargo, lo que si se volvió frágil fue la _masculinidad_ de Shiki al detallar de esa manera tan sugerente a otro hombre.

Por una parte, Shiki no era creyente de lo que los demás le dijeran (incluso si se trataba de su propia familia) y estos sí que se habían equivocado al respecto… Sera Rikka era, entre pocas palabras, de temer. Y, en vez de ser él el que atara a la familia Sera a la suya, fue el mismísimo Rikka quien lo capturó a él.

En un pestañeo Shiki estaba bajo las redes de su objetivo, saliéndole todo al revés, y mientras esperaba la muerte, sentado derecho en el sofá en que fue dejado al ser atrapado, Sera Rikka tenía otros planes para él…

 _“Únete a mí… Me gustaste de la primera vez que vi, pero soy muy tímido para acercarme a ti y no podía esperar que vinieras”_ Una timidez que, por cierto, no era del todo cierta ante la cercanía que mantenían ahora, sobre todo el toque atrevido en su muslo.

Y lo que inició como una particular alianza, que Shiki aceptó por decisión propia y despojándose de las ataduras que su propia familia le impuso, evolucionó a tal manera beneficiándolos a los dos.

Shiki se enamoró perdidamente de aquel bonito hombre, quien tenía más encantos de los que notó en su primer encuentro, y lo mejor era que Sera Rikka lo amaba también, con la misma locura y pasión.

Ambos, sin lugar a duda, no sólo formaban una pareja de amantes sino un dúo bastante difícil de vencer.

**.**

**.**

Acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas, era un hábito que desde pequeño se le fue inculcado, Shiki despertó renovado. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la escasa luz de la estancia, sobre todo organizar su mente, y lo primero que encontró fue una cortina hermosa armada de desordenados rosas cabellos… Y sonrió.

El silencio en la habitación era ideal, lejos de ser tortuoso, lo que le permitía oír la respiración constante de ese quien dormía a su lado; entre sus brazos, _entre las sábanas_ , en un contacto simple pero tan íntimo y significativo para los dos. Los recuerdos de hacía pocas horas se pasearon por su mente, generándole un calor placentero en su pecho, y Shiki se elevó con sumo cuidado para rozar con sus labios el hombro descubierto de su acompañante, de _su_ Rikka a quien deseaba mimar un poco más. Luego, se trasladó a la mejilla sonrosada del bello durmiente dejando un tierno y silencioso beso en la suave piel y permaneciendo en esa posición por un rato, sólo con el contacto cálido entre los dos…

Decir que Shiki se sentía dichoso en ese momento sería quedarse corto, todo iba más allá de cualquier definición, y lo que podía hacer (lo que había estado haciendo desde entonces) era atesorar cada uno de esos especiales momentos junto a la persona que amaba con todo su corazón. Sí, porque Rikka era lo único verdadero que tenía. Se podía decir que él lo cambió todo por amor, pero la realidad era otra… Él tenía eso y mucho más a su disposición.

Cuando se alejó del rostro ajeno, los obres de Rikka se abrieron con lentitud y una notable pereza y, al descubrir a Shiki así de cerca, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. No hubo palabras al respecto, sólo una mutua promesa de amor dicha con sus miradas deslumbrantes de amor, y Rikka se giró hacia Shiki, deshaciendo su contacto, para abrazarse a él de frente. Por supuesto, Shiki lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Sí, Shiki no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de cada una de sus decisiones y acciones… Era responsable de estas, como el adulto que ya era, y sin importar como lo vean los demás seguirá adelante con aquella determinación que nació a la inclusión de Rikka a su vida solitaria y apagada… Quien le trajo color y un mayor sentido con su sola presencia.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! disculpen también si fue algo confuso... Es un temática bastante amplia y me costó un poco mantenerlo en un one-shot, aunque después de todo su relación era el centro de todo. Sin embargo, espero hayan gustado de esto.

Hasta San Valentin~


End file.
